


show me

by royuals



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e02 The Thing You Love Most, F/F, Français | French, Hate Sex, Hot, Kissing, Masturbation, Orgasm, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 21:02:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20880632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royuals/pseuds/royuals
Summary: – Ne me sous-estimez pas, mademoiselle Swan. Vous n’avez aucune idée de ce dont je suis capable.Emma observa attentivement la brune puis dit d’un ton taquin.– Eh bien, vous allez m’en faire la démonstration, n’est-ce pas ?OS SwanQueen | Post Episode 1x02





	show me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello! Je suis ENFIN de retour avec ce petit OS 100% smut.
> 
> Ce OS est basé sur l’épisode 1x02 de OUAT lorsque Regina lui apporte son panier de pommes rouges et qu’Emma lui ouvre la porte en sous-vêtements et qu’elles se menacent pour la 75e fois (gay activity yk).
> 
> Dans le script original, il y a une phrase d’Emma qui n’a pas été gardé, à la fin de la scène juste après que Regina lui dise qu’Emma n’a aucune idée de quoi elle est capable, qui est: « Well, then you are just gonna have to show me, aren’t you? » (En français, ça donne un truc du genre « Eh bien, vous allez m’en faire la démonstration, n’est-ce pas ? ») 
> 
> Voila voila, il est là, rien d’original mais ça m’avait manqué d’écrire (les études me prennent tout mon temps) et de plus, j’ai vraiment besoin de m’entraîner à écrire du smut, ce que je n’ai pas vraiment l’habitude de faire.
> 
> Breef assez de blabla, bonne lecture et n’hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis en commentaire ou sur wattpad sous le nom royuaals! :)

La brune se rapprocha de l’autre femme. À une trentaine de centimètres de son visage, elle lui conseilla d’un ton glacial :

– Ne me sous-estimez pas, mademoiselle Swan. Vous n’avez aucune idée de ce dont je suis capable.

Emma observa attentivement la brune puis dit d’un ton taquin.

– Eh bien, vous allez m’en faire la démonstration, n’est-ce pas ?

Regina plissa les yeux pendant que la femme aux cheveux dorés mordilla sa propre lèvre tout en la fixant intensément et dangereux.

– Vous l’aurez voulu.

Soudainement, elle fit les deux pas qui les séparaient et sans qu’Emma ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, la reine écrasait ses lèvres sur ceux de la blonde avec férocité tout en maintenant fermement ses joues avec l’une de ses mains, l’ongle de son pouce et de son index étaient enfoncés dans la peau pâle.

Versant toute leur colère refoulée et cette foutue tension sexuelle qui été présente depuis le premier jour de leur rencontre dans le baiser, les lèvres se rencontraient encore et encore, leurs corps se rapprochèrent et leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent sous l'intensité de leur baiser.

C'était violent, sauvage et désespérée à la fois.

La blonde agrippa les cheveux de la reine de ses deux mains tandis que cette dernière claqua rapidement et violemment la porte de la chambre à l’aide de sa main libre pour ensuite la poser sur le bas du ventre plat dénudé, son pouce frôlant le tissu rouge.

Regina fit pivoter la femme sans même quitter le baiser et poussa durement le corps fin mais musclé contre la porte.

Devant la férocité des gestes de son ennemie, la blonde se mit à gémir dans le baiser, ce qui excita encore plus la brune.

Alors qu’Emma intensifiait le baiser, devenant encore plus rude qu’il ne l’était déjà, la brune glissa lentement sa main dans la culotte rouge.

Sentant l’humidité sur ses doigts, elle arrêta le baiser, faisant grogner la blonde qui avait toujours les yeux fermés.

Elle sourit et ajouta en mordillant fortement la lèvre inférieure de sa proie:

– Tout ça pour moi, dis donc.

Ses yeux ne fixant que que la couleur menthe à l’eau, la reine continua à mordiller la fine lèvre pendant que ses doigts retira rapidement la culotte puis jouerènt avec le clitoris et les lèvres inférieurs de la femme.

Sentant les doigts majestueux glissant lentement sur ses lèvres inférieures, elle se mit à bouger, à onduler ses hanches afin que les frottements aillent plus vite.

Remarquant cela, la brune lâcha la lèvre d’entre ses dents pour s’attaquer à la chair du cou pâle, à le lécher, le mordiller.

Sa main qui tenait fermement auparavant le visage de la femme glissa sous la longue chevelure ondulée, en agrippant une grosse poignée.

Regina fit des petits cercles sur la chair humide pinçant de temps à autre et son pouce jouait avec le clitoris tandis que ses dents et sa langue s’occupait avec la peau du cou de la blonde.

D’une respiration irrégulière, Emma demanda, désespérément:

– Regina, s’il te plait. A ces paroles, la reine quitta le cou pâle pour fixer les yeux verts rempli de désirs.

Elle lui fit ce sourire mesquin et diabolique à la Evil Queen, ses doigts travaillant toujours.

– Quoi, chérie?

La blonde expira fortement du nez, ses yeux ne quittant pas ceux de la brune. Ses hanches ondulant de temps en autre, elle voulait plus.

Elle avait besoin de plus.

Elle avait besoin d’elle.

– Baise-moi, Regina.

La concernée pencha légèrement sa tête en arrière lorsqu’elle introduisit deux doigts en la jeune femme.

Elle la regarda fermant les yeux tout en haletant sous la surprise et l’excitation alors elle commença les mouvements de vas-et-vient avec vivacité.

La brune observa cette femme qu’elle détestait le plus au monde, en sueur, mouillée rien que pour elle et gémissant et suppliant de la baiser sauvagement. Dieu que ça l’excitait. Dieu qu’elle voulait lui faire mal. Mais dieu qu’elle aimait l’endroit où ses doigts se trouvaient actuellement.

Au troisième doigt, qui fut ajouté quelques secondes plus tard, Emma claqua fortement sa tête contre la porte tout en poussant un fort gémissement, les mouvements de la brune étaient de plus en plus rapides et violents.

– R’gina. Souffla la mère biologique entre deux souffles saccadés et en plongeant plus profondément dans la chevelure courte, la décoiffant au passage.

L’autre femme ne pouvait que de sourire fièrement tout en mordillant sa propre lèvre du bas.

Elle rêvait de la baiser à la dure depuis la première fois qu’elle l’avait vu sous son porche. Elle avait rêvé de la baiser à la dure, la même façon dont elle baisait des partenaires de lit lorsqu’elle était la méchante reine.

– Venez pour moi, Miss Swaaan. Susurra-t-elle contre les lèvres fines gonflés alors qu’elle gémissait de plus en plus fort, ses jambes nu toutes tremblantes.

La vitesse des vas-et-viens étaient si rapides et si rugueux qu’elle était certaine qu’elle s’en rappellera encore pendant quelques jours.

Regina attrapa la lèvre de la blonde entre ses dents, la mordant jusqu’au sang, tandis qu’elle sentait que la jeune femme était sur le point de vivre.

Son souffle chaud et son haleine mentholé sur son visage, elle sentit les murs se serraient autour de ses doigts.

Puis, Emma jura de nombreuses fois avant d’hurler, et de s'effondrer entre la porte et le corps de la reine, prise d’un puissant orgasme.

Les doigts de cette dernière restèrent en elle durant quelques secondes, appréciant les contractions qui continuaient à se propager à travers son sexe.

Elles restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, l’une reprenant son souffle et se remettant de son orgasme, les yeux clos, tandis que l’autre observa avec fierté l'état de la femme.

Elle était tellement excitée, qu’elle n’avait aucunement que cela s'arrête.

Alors Regina ajouta d’une voix rauque quelques minutes plus tard :

– Je n’en ai pas fini par vous, Miss Swan.

La mère biologique ouvrit les yeux puis son regard jonglait alors entre les yeux noirs rempli de désir de la femme et ses lèvres pulpeuses qu’elle avait eu le plaisir de goûter un peu plus tôt.

Elle arqua un sourcil, mais avant qu’elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, la brune l'entraîna avec elle, la faisant virevolter puis elle fut basculer dangereusement sur le lit.

Regina se mit en face du bout du lit, les mains sur les hanches et grogna d’une voix stricte.

– Retirez votre débardeur, votre soutien-gorge et allongez-vous correctement.

La concernée fit ce que la brune lui demandait, ses yeux brûlant de désir ne quittant jamais la silhouette de la mère de son fils.

Regina retira sa longue veste longue, ses talons en utilisant ses orteils puis elle rampa sur le lit avec un regard affamé, comme si une lionne chassait sa proie, la blonde était à la fois intimidée et excitée malgré ce qu’il venait de se passer contre cette porte.

Elle s'asseyait sur l’abdomen du corps musclé et complètement de la mère de son fils.

Tandis que l’ancienne reine déboutonna lentement les boutons de son chemisier, les mains de l’autre femme se placèrent sur les cuisses cachés par une jupe courte, ses yeux ne quittant pas les doigts habiles qui étaient il y a à peine quelques minutes à l'intérieur d’elle, otant chaque bouton avec sensualité.

La mairesse jeta ta chemise grise, la faisant voler de l’autre côté de la chambre avant de capturer le cou de la blonde.

Les mains de cette dernière se déplacèrent sur le fessier de la brune, attrapant les fesses, les malaxant, les caressant et les pinçant à travers le tissu. 

La brune embrassa, suçota et mordilla chaque parcelle du cou pâle et doux, son nez caressant la peau parfaite tout en humant son odeur de gel douche à la vanille mélangée à la sueur. 

A chaque morsure que Regina lui infligeait, elle jeta sa tête en arrière tout en poussant les fesses afin de la faire bouger et sentir sa culotte humide sur son bas ventre. 

À mon plus grand bonheur, elle trouva la fermeture éclair de la jupe sur tout le côté de sa jambe droite, ce qu’elle dézippa immédiatement, impatiente d’avoir cette déesse en sous-vêtements sur elle.

Elle laissa tomber le tissu sur le côté du lit, attrapa la tête de Regina entre ses mains et l’embrassa à pleine bouche, pour un nouveau baiser enflammé. 

Regina entrouvrit la bouche, laissant passer sa langue. L’autre femme l'imite et bientôt une danse endiablée commence dans leur jeu de domination. 

Leurs corps dévêtues, ou presque l’un contre l’autre leur donner des frissons, la douceur de leur peau touchant l’autre les électrisaient. 

Soudainement, l'ancienne reine saisit violemment d’une main les poignets au dessous de la crinière blonde, faisant gémir cette dernière dans le baiser.

Son autre main descendit sur son torse, traçant une ligne imaginaire jusqu’à la poitrine puis elle agrippa à un des seins.

Ses hanches continuaient toujours de bouger de temps à autre, se frottant sur la peau chaude de la femme, la rendant encore plus humide que ce qu’elle l’était avant. 

Elle grignota chaque parcelle de peau d’Emma, toujours avec une certaine violence dans les baisers, gestes et attitudes l’une comme l’autre. 

Sa main bloquant toujours les poignets de la blonde, elle descendit une nouvelle fois dans son cou, puis elle se replaça vers ses clavicules qu’elle embrassa de nombreuses fois puis elle passa aux tétons pointus qu’elle suçota immédiatement. 

— Merde… Regina. 

La concernée se mit à sourire devant le gémissement de la femme alors que sa langue chaude tournait autour du téton. Elle leva les yeux et rencontra ceux d’Emma, un vert si intense qu’elle avait juste envie de lui faire l’amour toute la journée. 

Yeux dans les yeux, elle s’occupa de la faire frissonner, ma bouche léchant sensuellement la peau plutôt sensible dû à l’orgasme contre la porte. 

Puis, elle embrassa son sillon inter-mammaire pour s’attaquer ensuite à l’abdomen musclé en laissant sa langue traînait du haut jusqu’à la fin. 

— Je ne compte pas m’arrêter maintenant, sachez-le. Ajouta doucement la femme en bécotant la peau blanchâtre.

La concernée répondit d’un hochement de tête, trop obnubilée par les mains brûlantes de la brune sur sa peau, sa bouche chaude sur son corps entier et leurs peaux collées l’une à l’autre, lui électrisant le corps entier. 

Regina lâcha la poitrine, s’assied sur le bas ventre, passa sa main libre dans son dos afin de retirer son soutien-gorge elle-même pour ensuite le lancer de l’autre côté de la pièce. 

Elle croisa le regard désireux de son ennemie, sa langue léchant sensuellement ses lèvres. Ses yeux voulaient clairement dire qu’elle voulait goûter la magnifique peau, embrasser, mordiller, lécher son corps entier et ça, Regina le savait. 

Elle prit alors les choses en main, s'avança légèrement sur le milieu du ventre d’Emma et plongea sa main dans le seul morceau de tissu qu’il restait sur elles qui était sa culotte humide en dentelle noir tout en serrant un peu plus fort les poignets qu’elle tenait toujours en haut de la chevelure dorée. 

La mère biologique contempla cette déesse se maturbant sur elle, sentant son humidité sur la peau nue. Elle avait juste envie de retirer ce fameux morceau de tissu qui la séparait du paradis et se retrouver entre ses jambes. 

— Vous profitez du spectacle, j’espère? Nargua l’ancienne reine, son regard plongeait dans les yeux verts tandis qu’elle se caressait à l’aide de ses doigts sans jamais se pénétrer. 

Elle commença ensuite à bouger de haut en bas sur l’abdomen pâle de la Charming, l’humidifiant au passage. Elle finit par finalement fermer les yeux, ondulant ses hanches de plus en plus vite tandis que seuls deux doigts s’occupaient de son clitoris. Elle jeta légèrement sa tête en arrière tout en augmentant la vitesse de ses doigts tandis que ses ongles entraient dans la peau d’un des poignets qu’elle tenait. Elle continua tout en gardant la même vitesse, gémissant la bouche fermée. 

La blonde, qui avait l’impression d’être torturée n’avait mis accès à ses mains pour retirer ce foutu tissu et la baiser à son tour, elle était juste condamné à observer la femme se toucher sur elle, nue toute trempée, à écouter ses gémissements et la laisser venir d’elle-même. 

C’était clairement de la torture. 

Emma se mit à gémir à son tour, bougeant ses hanches, courbant son dos de temps en temps pour être encore plus proche du corps au dessus d’elle. Elle se sentait si mouillée et si sensible dû à son précédent orgasme qu’elle se mit à essayer de tirer sur ses poignets toujours emprisonnés, en vain. 

— Put...ain… Gémit la reine, sa main contre son sexe humide. 

Alors que le grincement du vieux lit de l’hôtel et les gémissements se faisaient entendre, les mouvements des hanches des deux femmes prenaient une vitesse incontrôlée. La blonde bougea de plus en plus ses hanches, frustrée par son envie de se toucher ou d’être touchée. 

— Regina, s’il te plait. Supplia la mère biologique tout en observant l’autre femme, leurs hanches toujours en mouvement.

Regina gémit une nouvelle fois puis accéléra ses hanches, sentant l’orgasme clitoridien arriver. Les hanches bougeant et se soulevant en dessous d’elle l’aidait à venir plus vite qu’elle ne le pensait. 

— Regina! Souffla l’ancienne garante de caution complètement mouillée et frustrée, remarquant que cette bitch était sur le point d’atteindre l’orgasme.

La reine esquiva un léger sourire, ses yeux toujours clos. Elle fit de nouveaux mouvements de bassin sur le corps musclé, ses doigts s’occupant de son clitoris et des ongles éraflant légèrement la peau rougeâtre et sensible.

Elle resserra fermement les poignets de la blonde lorsqu’elle arriva finalement à l’orgasme, la faisant jurer tout en haletant.

Elles ne bougèrent plus d’un centimètre, l’une reprenant son souffle et attendant que les pulsations de son cœur mais aussi celles du bas tandis que l’autre regard étudiait attentivement la femme qu’elle avait juste de la baiser à son tour. 

Elles restèrent dans cette position durant de longues minutes où seules leur respiration se faisait entendre dans la pièce. L’ancienne garante de caution finit par rompre le lourd silence en disant d’une voix sensuelle. 

— Maintenant, laisse-moi te baiser. 

L’ancienne reine se mit à rire diaboliquement, à gorge déployée, un rire digne de son ancien statut, sa tête légèrement en arrière. 

Après quelques secondes, elle s’arrêta de se moquer, son visage devenant sérieux. Elle plongea son regard dans celui de son ennemie puis s’avança jusqu’au visage pâle.

Elle lâcha soudainement les poignets maintenant rouge par la pression des mains pour attraper les joues. Leurs lèvres se frôlaient, leurs seins se touchaient et leurs souffles se mélangeaient. 

— Si vous croyez que j’allais vous laisser me toucher, chère… Termina la brune d’un air dégoûté. 

La blonde n’eut même pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit que la femme sortit du lit, se baissa pour attraper sa chemise et l’enfiler immédiatement. Puis elle retira sa culotte, dos à la blonde, lui donnant une vue impeccable sur ses jolies fesses.

Elle la fit tomber par terre puis récupéra sa jupe et sa veste qu’elle mit et rangea finalement le soutien-gorge dans sa poche. Elle se chaussa de ses talons noires puis se dirigea vers la porte.

Au moment de la refermer, elle se retourna vers l’autre femme qui n’avait pas toujours pas bougé mais qui l’a regardé partir.

— Amusez-vous bien. Ajouta-t-elle fièrement, un sourire narquois au bout des lèvres, fière de laisser la femme insatisfaite, désireuse aussi de son corps et d’avoir gagné cette bataille en la baisant durement contre la porte en bois.

Elle referma la porte et prit la direction des toilettes de l’hôtel-restaurant pour se rafraîchir.

— Salope. Cracha Emma en jetant l’arrière de sa tête dans l’oreiller.


End file.
